Call Your Girlfriend
by juliadepp
Summary: Natsu asks Lucy out, but Lucy doesn't know Natsu already has a girlfriend, and it's not her. / Set in AU / R&R? (Chap 1 uploaded)
1. Prologue

**CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

by: juliadepp

—

Set in a HIGH SCHOOL AU

Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC

I do not own these characters.

—

"Luce, go out with me." Natsu grinned ear to ear, his eyes asking for her to answer 'yes.'

The blonde blushed beet red, and couldn't form words that made sense. The man she's been having a crush on since he saved her from the scary thug named 'Bora,' the same man she felt comfortable with. She couldn't believe her ears. Were her senses deceiving her?

Natsu Dragneel was asking her out. _The_ Natsu Dragneel.

"N-Natsu, are you sure?" Her heart lept, hoping he'd say he's never been _more_ sure of anything. That this, _this_ thing they had made perfect sense in a world so chaotic. Call her a hopeless romantic, or a foolish girl, she hardly cared. She was in love!

The pink haired man took her hand in his, pressed her palm to his lips and breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla honey. Tugging at her arm, he pulled her in closer, and gently, leaned in. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and felt the faint feeling of his soft lips pressed against her. Lucy felt her stomach do a flip, and her toes curl.

"Lucy Heartfilia, be my girlfriend." He said, this time with much more conviction and charm.

The blushing blonde felt faint and with a nod of her head, he gathered her in his arms and did a victory fist pump.

Lucy Heartfilia was now going out with her long time crush, and she had never felt any happier than this.

 _If only she knew, that Natsu Dragneel already had a girlfriend. If she knew she was an unwanted person in an already perfect couple— but she didn't._

—

 **A/N:** Hi! This idea flashed in my mind after hearing Robyn's song. Should I continue this? Reviews would be lovely!


	2. Chapter One

**I WANNA BE YOURS**

 _by: juliadepp_

 **—**

Natsu awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

Grumpily, and half awake, he fumble for the phone that's on his dresser. Not even bothering to check the caller ID, he pressed it against his ear, and spoke, "What?"

The dainty voice that answered from the other line took him by surprise, and he almost choked on his own spit. As quickly as he could, he regained whatever composure he had left, straightened his back, and combed through his hair as if she could see how he looked.

"L-Lisanna!" Natsu cleared his throat, "You called."

The girl giggled, "Well _duh._ I missed you Natsu."

Natsu's throat felt stuffed, it's been years since he last saw his white haired childhood friend, _girlfriend._ How should react? He wasn't entirely sure of what he felt anymore, or if he felt anything at all for Lisanna. Maybe he could reaffirm his feelings for her when he sees her again?

"I.. missed you, too." Natsu finally spurted out.

After that, they continued the phone call with small conversations. The same conversations they had starting a year after she left Magnolia, topics like how's the weather over there, how are you doing, what's up— but the same topic that he could get through every day stopped him this time.

"Anything _new_?" She expectantly asked.

Natsu blushed, and then felt the color drain out of his face. He asked Lucy Heartfilia to be his girlfriend. He asked his Luce, which under any normal circumstances, would make him happy, well he his happy but there was a problem that has yet to be resolved, he has a girlfriend.

Now, he has two girlfriends. He would be what his friends would call a _'fuckboi.'_

The salmon haired man cautiously told her about the interesting things in his life, deliberately leaving out the Lucy scene that had ensued last night. It was a topic he would save for the next phone call, or the other phone calls to come. He just couldn't find it in him to tell her about it.

He couldn't break up with her. At least _not yet._

And Natsu listened to her ramble on about what happened in Edolas, how she met a man who looks like him but acted the opposite. How they made her feel happy, and she met a girl named Lucy, in which at the name, his eyes widened.

"It's really funny and cute, this Lucy girl was usually the one who was outspoken, but this time the guy who looks like you asked her out on campus yesterday! I've never seen Lucy blush _that_ hard. I mean, if it were Magnolia's Natsu, I mean _you,_ who asked that Lucy out, I would've been sooo jealous." Lisanna said.

Natsu laughed at that, hoping to conceal whatever nervousness he had. With all the usual conversation starters finished, he had ended the call.

A blue cat kneaded at his thigh, and he picked it up, "Oh Happy, I fucked up big time."

—

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, tackling her with a hug, with a man filled with piercings just behind her.

The blonde was caught by surprise and let out a shriek, "Levy-chan! And.. Gajeel."He nodded, and grunted. He was never much for words but she understood that. At first, Lucy was wary of the huge man who wanted to court Levy, but she learned after a while that he wasn't bad at all.

She learned her lesson, not to judge people by their appearances.

They still had a few minutes before class would start, so the two best friends huddled together to have a talk about what happened last night between Natsu and Lucy. The iron studded male was taken by the the things he heard. His cousin Natsu and Lucy were now together?

So that meant he had broken up with his girlfriend?

He opened his mouth to ask Lucy about that, but the sound of the bell cut him off.

' _There's always a next time.'_ Gajeel thought and went inside the classroom.

—

Natsu droned out in class, he was never an attentive anyway. He barely passed his classes but he has yet to fail, so that's something. Gildarts was talking about strange things again in front, instead of teaching a class what they're supposed to be taught. The middle aged teacher went on and on about things he would never need in life, so he didn't bother to listen.

His mind went on to Lucy, a girl he's had an attachment to, a growing fondness of, and his girlfriend now. He wondered what made him ask her out, knowing he already had a girlfriend. He wasn't intoxicated, he was intoxicated with _Lucy,_ but not with drugs or alcohol.

If the blonde learned about Lisanna, she would be devastated. Natsu knew he couldn't keep this up for a long time, so he knew he would have to break up with one of them soon. And it was no question who he would let go of.

He loved Lisanna, but the word was _loved._ Whatever feelings he had left for the girl turned into purely platonic ones. The moments he had spent with Lucy made sure of that. He didn't have to conjure up topics, their conversations were natural. Things felt in place, perfect, things made sense with Lucy.

But then again, maybe it was Lisanna's absence that made him want Lisanna.

"Fuck!" The salmon haired man erupted in distress and the whole class, except Gray who didn't give a damn, turned to look at him. It was a good thing Gildarts - sensei didn't really care, if it were any other teacher, he'd have detention.

The moment class had ended Natsu sprung from his seat, and went out for the cafeteria to meet the rest of the gang, which consists of his childhood friends and a few other more. He went down the halls, which eventually lead to the place he'd been looking for.

He dragged his legs to the table were his friends were, and they had left a seat for him vacant. Lucy has yet to be a part of the gang, she usually had lunch with Levy. Gajeel started to tag along with Levy, so it was a surprise to see him sitting among the rest of the crew.

And what was more surprising was to see them eyeing him with glares.

It seems that he triggered a button by sitting down, because the moment he did, Erza grabbed hold of one of her chopsticks and held it to his neck. "What the fuck are you _thinking,_ Natsu!?"

The male gulped as he gently pushed the chopstick away, and answered as calmly as he could, "I'm thinking about you not killing me. Thank you."

The scarlet haired council president groaned and slammed her hand on the table. Her boyfriend, the vice president, Jellal calmed her down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It was only Jellal who could do that to the fearsome Erza Scarlet, and Natsu made sure to thank Mavis for finally getting the two together.

"Oi, flamehead," Gajeel started, "You broke up with Lisanna yet?"

The man in question shook his head and sighed.

At which Gray couldn't help but snicker, and say "Fuckboi."

Natsu glared at him and muttered "Stripper." under his breath.

As Natsu scanned the rest of the table, he saw them all sending him looks that were filled with disbelief. He agreed with them though, he had made a bad move. It would hurt Lucy, and it would be his fault. The girl loved him, as she would always openly declare, and he wanted the love for himself and not any bastard like Sting Eucliffe.

"What happened? Full details. Now." Erza demanded.

So, Natsu recalled the events that ensued on last night's festival.

—

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

" ** _I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_**

 ** _Breathing in your dust,"_**

Natsu heard an angelic voice singing, and he searched for it. He knew who this voice belonged to, it belonged to the girl he'd been feeling a connection with. It was Lucy's. She stood under the open sky, wrapped in clothes that made her look irresistable, and there was a huge crowd gathered around her.

She had her hands wrapped around the microphone, and her eyes closed. Her golden hair pooled around her shoulders, hips swaying to the slow beat of the music— she looked tantalizingly sweet. Natsu looked around, and he wasn't the only one who noticed that. There were men who stared at her in a wanting way, and that made his blood boil.

 ** _"I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I will never rust,"_** Lucy continued to sing, her eyes scanning the bodies of people that had gathered.

She was looking for a certain pink haired head, she was dedicating this song to him in subtlety. When she had finally seen him, she gazed directly at the man, and made sure to make him look at her and _only_ her.

Natsu glared at the guys who were talking about his Lucy so familiarly. It didn't make sense if any of the guys beside him would end up with the blonde. He knew her better than they did. He and Lucy were the ones meant to be _together._ Natsu got caught by surprise by the thoughts he had.

Lucy made him feel weird and fluttery, but did that mean..?

" ** _You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours."_** Lucy now detached the mic from its stand and moved around the stage smoothly. Eyes followed her wherever she went, and howls and swoons and sighs were heard.

 ** _"Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought— Maybe I just wanna be yours,"_** Again, she stares into onyx pools and gave him a small smile. **_"I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours~"_**

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as she motioned him to come to her with the flick of her finger. If he were as _dense_ as they thought, he would have never noticed it. But he, somehow, felt that she was singing to him and not to the people howling her name.

It wasn't like the movies say, time didn't slow down the moment he understood what he felt for Lucy, when he figured out how much he loved Lucy's smile, laugh, snorts. There weren't fireworks in the background, when he discovered his affinity for the blonde.

It wasn't at all like the movies. It was a mixture of blur and clarity. With the snap of his finger, there were things that made sense. Of course, there were things that he still could not make sense of, but that didn't matter. She made it not matter—

"Luce." He said her name fondly, with a smile on his lips.

—

After Lucy was done singing, Natsu made his way to her, next to the stage.

He was displeased, however, to see Sting sticking to her _again._ The bastard had his arm around the laughing girl's shoulders, and they looked blissful. That was enough to make Natsu jealous. He didn't want to see him acting so familiarly with his Luce. Especially since the pink haired man knew of the lighter blonde's feelings.

"No, Sting," Lucy stuck her tongue out at the guy, "That song was not for _you._ Sorry."

The latter feigned hurt and put a hand on his chest. "If not for me, then for who?"

Lucy felt brave, and pointed to the man approaching behind them. It's not like that mattered anyway, she was already ready for the rejection to come.

"You heard her," Natsu pulled Lucy towards him, and winked at Sting, "Sorry, Sting, but this girl is taken."

Her heart quickened at what he said and her eyes widened in disbelief. Was she dreaming? She was starting to have delusions. It was this bad? Having reality confused with her fantasies. Lucy stared at the pinkette with so much questions.

Sting, on the other hand, felt his heart wrench. He loved Lucy, for quite a while. And he was sure to have her know that, but she always brushed it off, thinking he was joking around. He was aware of his childhood friend Lucy's feelings for Natsu, and her feelings would _always_ come before his. If the pinkette made her happy, he would push down his feelings.

"Sorry," Sting put on a smiling face, and flicked Lucy's forehead, "Jeez, you can't even tell your childhood friend you have a boyfriend?"

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but he was gone by then. "Natsu, why'd you say that?"

 _"Luce, go out with me." Natsu grinned ear to ear, his eyes asking for her to answer 'yes.'_

The blonde blushed beet red, and couldn't form words that made sense. The man she's been having a crush on since he saved her from the scary thug named 'Bora,' the same man she felt comfortable with. She couldn't believe her ears. Were her senses deceiving her?

Natsu Dragneel was asking her out. _The_ Natsu Dragneel.

"N-Natsu, are you sure?" Her heart lept, hoping he'd say he's never been _more_ sure of anything. That this, _this_ thing they had made perfect sense in a world so chaotic. Call her a hopeless romantic, or a foolish girl, she hardly cared.

The pink haired man took her hand in his, pressed her palm to his lips and breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla honey. Tugging at her arm, he pulled her in closer, and gently, leaned in. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and felt the faint feeling of his soft lips pressed against her. Lucy felt her stomach do a flip, and her toes curl.

"Lucy Heartfilia, be my girlfriend." He said, this time with much more conviction and charm.

The blushing blonde felt faint and with a nod of her head, he gathered her in his arms and did a victory fist pump.

Lucy Heartfilia was now going out with her long time crush, and she had never felt any happier than this.

 _—_

 ** _FLASHBACK OVER_**

"You idiot." Gray deadpanned.

The rest of his friends were quiet for a while, Erza broke the silence once again. "You've been friends with Lucy for how long?

Natsu answered, "three years now."

"And you haven't told her about Lisanna?" Erza continued to probe the pinkette with questions.

"No…" He trailed off, not liking where this was going. "Wait— you see, whenever I'm with her, I just forget about Lisanna. And she's supposed to be _Luce,_ this girl who'll be my partner in crime, my best friend, but then, things happen and now I see her as the girl I love…"

The redhead sighed and Gajeel munched on his iron filled snacks, muttering something about a troublesome situation. He didn't know how he should react to what he had just heard. He felt sorry for the both of them, both Lucy and Natsu. The blonde didn't know what she was in for, and the pinkheaded idiot was in love but couldn't find it in him to break up with his other girlfriend.

"And I have mentioned Lisanna," Natsu continued, "I just haven't exactly told her Lisanna was a girlfriend…"

Jellal and Erza stared at each other before eyeing Natsu. Jellal spoke up, which was quite unusual. "You're in for a treat Natsu. Choose one before Lisanna arrives. Which will be—"

"Today." Erza finished for her boyfriend.

—

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I made this longer! Hope you liked it! Leave a review or follow or favorite if you feel like it~ Thank you!


	3. Chapter Two

No one could get Lucy's moods down.

She was too happy to be upset, and that was something she haven't felt in a long time. The blonde was still basking in the after glow of her newfound reciprocated romance. The feeling of a mutual love was something she couldn't quite wrap her mind around.

It was puzzling, and it left her _bare._ What if Natsu changed his mind and decided that last night was nothing but a mistake made in the heat of the moment? Lucy doesn't think she could take it.

"No Lucy, be confident, he chose you. He asked you." The blonde slapped herself and chided any negative thoughts that came her way.

Classes were over now, and she was waiting for her pinkette _boyfriend_ — she could never get used to saying it— to meet her outside. She wanted to wait and talk to him about telling the rest of their friends about their relationship. She assumed he told Erza though.

The redhead went to talk to her during Art class, and she was warned of possible heartaches. Lucy dismissed this though, as she thought Erza was talking about future fights they would have as couples. The blonde wouldn't mind, couple fights were inevitable, and she remembered her mom saying something about it strengthening a relationship.

The blonde leaned on the wall and stared at the students leaving through the school's gate. There were girls holding hands, a group of friends talking about the newly opened cafe down the street, people who walked alone, and then there was her who waited for Natsu to arrive.

"Natsu," she murmured as she looked for the familiar tussle of pink hair. Finally, she saw the man she was waiting for, and he greeted her with a warm smile.

Natsu Dragneel was having a day filled with worries. He didn't want to lose Lucy but he didn't want to hurt Lisanna as well. And to top it all, Lisanna was coming back to Magnolia? That couldn't be true, _right?_ It wasn't impossible, it's been so long after all. Natsu decided to deal with all this on a later date. He just wanted to be happy with Lucy, possibly without hurting _anyone._

He grabbed hold of his bang and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way out of the building. From far away he immediately caught sight of Lucy which made him inexplicably happy. Quickly, his worries vanished and he felt himself relax.

Smiling to himself, he walked to her. " _Luce."_

The blonde crashed into his chest and slipped her arms around his neck. Contentedly, she let out a sigh, as she breathed him in. He smelled of firewood and cinnamon, and she would never get tired of it. He snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face into the crevice of her shoulders.

"Luce— I could get used to this everyday." He told her and it was true. Her embraced calmed him down, and he never had anyone do that to him. She felt right, even with flaws and imperfections, he wouldn't have her any other way.

Lucy giggled, "Well, flamebreath," she teasingly called him to which earned her a protest but they smiled it off anyway. It was a name she had thought of, because Natsu enjoyed eating ridiculously spicy food, and they joked about him spitting out fire. "You have to, because now that we're together, I'll be doing this everyday."

Natsu was elated, _everyday_ with her seems like a gift from the heavens. The two let go of each other and settled to hold each other's hands instead. Their warmth entangled, and hearts quickened. They walked side by side with comfortable silence encoating them.

It was springtime, flowers were blooming everywhere, and Lucy's beloved cherry blossoms were falling on them like pink colored rainfall. She faintly remembered a legend, that when you catch a cherry blossom petal with your fingers, the wish you make shall come true.

"Natsu?" The blonde called out and he responded with a 'yeah?'

Lucy retold the legend she heard of, and asked him about what kind of wish he'd make if he were ever to catch a petal with his two fingers. Natsu thought hard of what he would wish for, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't wish away the situation he had at hand, that was unfair.

But nothing he did was fair, anyway.

"I don't know yet, I'll just wish for your wish to come true, Luce." He decided and was unaware of the blonde who turned red.

She shook her head and laughed it off, "But I would wish for _your_ wish to come true."

"Well, aren't we the most selfless couple?" The pinkette puffed his chest out and acted proud. His girlfriend giggled beside him, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know, I would be selfless for you, but I could pretty selfish when I'm jealous as well." Lucy admitted.

Natsu hummed and agreed with her. He would do things for Lucy but he could be selfish as well. They were an imperfect couple, and that was alright. It was what made each other happy that mattered to the two. They were blissful.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Lucy reminisced.

The pink haired man nodded confidently, and was ready to tell it to her with full details but she cut him before he could.

"I think I fell in love with you, right then," warm brown eyes stared into deep onyx ones, "a little bit."

Natsu's palms sweat a bit and his heartbeat sped up a beat, he knew he had hell to pay for lying to her. He was taking advantage of her raw feelings, and it hurt him because he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't pull himself away from the girl. There was something about her that magnetizes him.

But it wasn't enough to make him leave his white haired first love.

—

Natsu arrived at his home after he dropped Lucy off in front of her house. It was huge, and their were a bunch of servants who were expecting her with extreme attention. He wasn't used to it but Lucy waved it off and gave him a kiss goodbye, to which he still feels until now.

He was surprised to see the girl sitting on the couch.

"Lisanna." He simply said and watched her walk to him with tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

Lisanna tackled him into a hug and smothered him in kisses, to which he didn't respond to. He was too startled to move or even do anything. He felt guilt settle in his stomach as his eyes rested on Lisanna. Natsu didn't know what to do.

She pouted and playfully poked his chest, "Surprise?"

Natsu snapped to reality and he gently distanced himself from the newly returned girl. "Um, yeah. What a… surprise."

The white haired girl chuckled, "Yes, I figured you missed your girlfriend, you know?"

Girlfriend. Lisanna. Of course.

—

If there was anything Lucy loved more than anything, it would be singing.

Singing makes her stoic father smile. Singing makes the tired help in her house feel rejuvenated, singing makes the work she's doing lighter, singing made her world a bit brighter. And it was the one of the things her mother, Layla, left her after passing away.

Her gentle mother would sing to her when the thunders roared. She had a fear of thunders, and only her mother could chase it away. Layla would sing to her when she felt lonely, and it was singing that made the three of them, their tiny family stronger.

Her eyes rested on the window and gazed at the trees and far beyond. She had a hunch that her happiness wouldn't last. And that scared her. She had an unusual keen intuition and it never ended well for her.

"What are you thinking of?" Sting's voice broke her from her reverie, as he sat in front of her.

Blue gazed into warm chocolate eyes. She didn't question his presence, Sting's parents were her father and mother's friends, so he spent a lot of his time in her house since childhood. She appreciated his company, and she knew he did too. They had a comfortable thing going on, they knew each other's secrets. They were family, or more than even.

Lucy jokingly said, "You. I'm thinking of a giant bee."

Sting shifted and leaned in closer to his fellow blonde, "Don't give me false hope, blondie. You're boyfriend would be so jealous." His breath tickled her face and she crinkled her nose. She leaned in too, and smirked.

"Stingy bee, you don't even like me, plus I've only got eyes for Natsu." To which the childhood friend sighed, _if she only knew._

Sting pulled himself away, and settled himself beside her as he watched her stare wistfully outside. The skies were turning gray, it was probably going to rain soon. He hoped there would be no thunders though, that wouldn't bode well for his childhood friend.

—

 **A/N:** Should I try first POV? Thanks!


End file.
